


Lights, Camera, Love

by DX12



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DX12/pseuds/DX12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Russ被好友们拖去看该死的粉丝见面会时，他可没想到会遇见一个像Milt这样的人，更不要说因为这件事而彻底的改变他的生活。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights, Camera, Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lights, Camera, Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096174) by [Casey_Wolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe). 



> 这个脑洞最开始来源于汤不热。然后，我知道我把这个梗发在Kink Meme和上Small Fandom Fest过，但是我最后还是想出来了个点子。看看吧。好吧，再一次开始填我的脑洞…

译注：拖了好几个礼拜终于翻完了,习惯性不翻标题和人名呃。。。文里面有些地方的星战/星际迷航梗我也不懂所以读起来可能会怪怪的，见谅。文中作者写的戏中戏部分沿用了BC里演员的名字Josh&Dean,算RPS擦边球？也许。。。anyway, enjoy it :)

 

在那条队伍里排着队让Russ开始质疑他的头脑是否清醒。当然，他之所以会答应来底特律参加这次粉丝见面会，大概是因为在一开始他就有些动摇，尤其是当Font和Holly，她还眨巴着她那该死的狗狗眼，求着他一起来时，他真的没有办法说不。他们是他最好的朋友，所以他同意了他们的请求并一起来参加这次汽车城漫展（Motor City Comic-Con）。

他觉得自己傻透了，穿着褪色的牛仔裤和印着BCPD体恤衫站在这里的他和其他穿着戏服、套装的人比起来简直格格不入。不过谢天谢地他的两个朋友都没选择cosplay而是穿着简单普通的服装，否则他真的会用叉子自戳双目的。这并不是因为Russ真的不喜欢那些东西，而是他只是不想被认为是个迷弟罢了。

撇开那些不说， Russ现在正替Font排着队，手上拿着Font想要签名的DVD，而他完全不知道这个演员是谁。该死，他甚至不知道这部电影说了些什么。但自从知道了那个人会出席见面会，Font就一直超级激动，甚至另外买了一张DVD特意用来签名。因此当Font跑去最近的厕所时Russ也没什么太多好抱怨的。

“讲真，这些鬼东西到底有什么意义…”他嘟囔着自言自语，“星球大战、星际迷航、星际之门…太他妈多星什么的片子了。”不过至少手上的这个DVD，好吧显然是部科幻片，没有效仿那种相同的模式。封面上是一艘宇宙飞船，前面站着两个男人一个女人，上方印着潦草加粗的“Pulsar”。其中的一个人显然就是Milt Chamberlain了。

他意识到自己已经快到队伍的最前面了，于是四下里寻找Font却没能在人群中找到他。随着他转回身，排在前面的那个人正好走开，那个演员出现在了他的视线中。Russ几乎是僵住了，随着那双棕色的眼睛视线落到他的身上并给了他一个迷人的微笑，他感到有些紧张焦虑。Milt简直帅极了！

“嘿，”在Russ努力靠近桌子时Milt跟他打招呼，“Oh cool，”他在Russ递过那张DVD时说道，“我真喜欢签这个，我该签给谁？”

Russ又被那个笑容给闪到了，以至于他现在满脑子都是这个家伙简直该死的迷人。当然，大多数的演员都很迷人，这个领域就这样，但Milt尤其特别。他穿得很时髦，深色的头发也乱得很有型。Russ过了好一阵子才意识到自己正盯着对方看，清了清喉咙，说道，“呃.. Font”

“很特别的名字。” Milt回答，一边开始用他的黑色记号笔在封面签名。

恰好这时Font来了，从侧边撞了Russ一下并且笑着拍了拍他的背，“谢了，哥们。看起来我到的正是时候。”

Russ指着Font解释道，“是他的名字…其实全名是Fontanelle，但是只有他妈和他老婆这么叫他。”

“哈，让我猜猜…”Milt回答。他将DVD递给Font，脸上那令人目眩神迷的笑也从未消退，“而且只有在你真的有麻烦了的时候对不对？”

Russ回答，“千真万确。”

“哇哦，谢谢。” Font说道，注意到Milt在签名的内容里写上了自己的名字，“我真的很感谢，这大概是你做的事中我最爱的一件了。”

“谢谢你这么说，” Milt优雅地回答，“这恰巧也是我最爱的事之一。你们两个会来参加明天的座谈会吗？”

Font充满热情地回答道，“噢，当然，绝对不会错过的。”

“很期待在那里再见到你。” Russ感觉自己的心脏要停跳了，当Milt用那太过亮眼的微笑直直地冲着他时，他觉得自己就像是产生了幻觉。

Font再次道谢以及Russ尴尬地说了再见之后，他们俩就离开了，以免让这本来就长的队伍继续堵着不动。Russ过了好一阵子才缓过劲来，提问打断了Font关于Milt真是酷毙了的不停的唠叨，“他说的座谈会是什么？”

“Milt？他明天会有一场问答座谈会。”

“嗯哼…”Russ从他最好的朋友手中拿过DVD，翻过来看它的背面，“所以这个到底是讲什么的？”

“是个科幻片，” Font解释道，“非常注重动作的展现和角色的塑造。虽然说不是票房冠军但也是赢得了一票狂热的追随者。事实上，他们刚刚宣布会做一个衍生剧，我猜应该很快就要开拍了。”

“Milt会参演？”他问，试图让自己的问题听起来漫不经心。

“对，就我知道的来说，他和其他的几位主演都会参演。”

他们看到了Holly，因此Russ没有再接话。她刚刚排队去见Karl Urban来着。“至少我见过那个人，”当他们站在一边聊天的时候，Russ生硬地说道，其余两个人听到这话表示怀疑，“嘿，那个家伙在星际迷航里演了Bones 好吗？”

Font大笑，“Russ喜欢那种坏脾气的角色，真令人震惊。”

Holly甚至也没有费心思憋住她的笑声。Russ愤怒的看向她，感觉像是被背叛了一样。

* * *

晚上回到酒店，Russ拿出了他的笔记本电脑然后插入了Font 的Pulsar DVD。在另外两个人一边等着酒店服务一边争执着要看什么电视节目时，Russ躺到了他和Font分享的双人床上，靠着床头板，把电脑放在腿上。他戴上耳机然后开始看电影，不知道电影里会有些什么。

他非常确定他本不打算这么享受这部电影的，但很难这么做。所有的角色都十分的迷人，剧情也非常立体。不过大部分的原因在于，他爱上Milt了。Milt是个令人惊艳的演员，他的性格正好是Russ最喜欢的那种，而且，这个家伙见鬼的性感。

Milt扮演的那个男人Josh是飞船的船长。他们运送货物去那些宇宙中其他普通船队不能去的地方，常常到处遭遇危险。但当他们因为一船货物而成为一群被称为连队的雇佣兵盯上时，事情就真的变得有点古怪而疯狂了。在Russ看来， Josh是个即使在巨大的压力下也能保持冷静，并展现出极高的能力，配得上那个声名狼藉的星舰船长一职的人。

一个带着枪的混蛋总有他固有的性感，而Josh更是神秘的，并且有着令人困扰的过去。这让他不仅仅只是拥有一张漂亮脸蛋，角色的深度让Russ愈发无止境地为之着迷。

在打开IMDB查看Milt的简历时，Russ隐约听到Holly在抱怨Font霸占浴室太久。这个男人其实还算是个演艺圈的新人。尽管事实上他多参演一些二流影片，但他最近还是有一些突出的作品。似乎Pulsar 里是他第一次担任主演，并且主演这部电影极大程度上地将他的事业推动到其他的领域。这是他事业上的里程碑。

Russ只停下来去吃了晚饭，调解了他朋友间的小小矛盾然后就回来继续他的浏览。他开始看一些Milt的采访和油管上的视频。在另外两个人已经上床睡觉了的时候，Russ转而开始在Netflix上看Milt其他的一些电影。直到他看完第二部片子然后看了看时间，Russ才意识到，他大概已经迷恋上这个叫做Milt的人了。

* * *

在Russ提醒他们还有一场Q&A要参加时，Holly和Font都以一种奇怪的眼神看着他，但他们还是陪他去了。显然他突然燃起的兴趣非常奇怪，但是他们都好心地没说什么，并且非常开心能看到Russ第一次对什么事情如此热忱。

他们在大厅的中间找到了几个空座。房间并不大，很快就挤满了人，以至于Russ非常地感激他的朋友们不断强调要早点到场。

他们坐在一群星球大战的coser和一群神秘博士的粉中间。只能轻笑着摇头，再一次地庆幸他木讷的朋友们没有穿戏服，相反，穿着Font一件生活大爆炸的T恤，而Holly穿着她最喜欢的印着鹰眼的T恤。至于 Russ，好吧，他穿着Holly几天前给他买的前面印着“Damnit Jim!①”的衣服。

Milt在一片欢呼声中进场了，而Russ能做的也只有保持大声喊叫，而不是单纯地坐在椅子上鼓掌。他假装他只是有些感兴趣，但Holly看穿了他。当人们为了提问而在麦克风前开始排队时，她用手肘顶了顶他，“你不准备去问点什么？”

他挑眉看向她，一句话不说。但她也只是以一种顽皮的，“我已经知道一切了”的表情回盯着他。Russ有些生气地移开视线，“我恨你。”

她笑了，“不你才不，你只是讨厌我们能够看穿你罢了。”

“不然你干嘛这么急切地想要来参加这个座谈会。” Font一边自己傻笑着插话道。

“好吧。”Russ叹着气站起来，穿过了那一群星球大战的粉。他认命地无视了那些关于他的衬衫上的字的议论，走到了过道上。毫无帮助地，他肩上的“Greedo shot first”也只像是在嘲笑由它引起的骚动。它让他们试图像那样说着关于星际迷航的废话。（ Not helping himself, he threw over his shoulder, “Greedo shot first,” only to laugh at the uproar it caused. It served them right for trying to trash talk Star Trek like that. 原句在这，不懂这些梗我也是无能为力了…）

他并没有排很久的队。当他站到麦克风前时，他又僵住了，因为那双巧克力色的眼睛对上了他的，并且那耀眼的笑容也是冲着他一个人而不是整间屋子。于是Russ的脑子短路了。“嘿，”Milt跟他打招呼，“好久不见。”当然这只使得Russ回复得更加的结巴，因为“我操他居然记得我？！”

不过谢天谢地Russ没有一直傻站在那，浑身发抖。他记起了困扰了他好一阵子的问题。“你在Pulsar里的角色…当连队出现时Josh显然很了解他们，但是这好像是因为一些更私人的原因，但不是那些他已经透露了的。”他稍稍地换了个姿势，然后补充道，“而且，在后面，我们可以看到一个像是属于连队的纹身出现在他的臀部。” Milt的眼睛因惊喜而睁大，Russ快速地问道，“所以，我们将看到更多的关于那个的故事情节吗？”

过了好一阵子Milt笑道，“哇哦，我，呃，我不觉得之前有任何人注意到了那个。”

Russ也不打算承认他为什么会看到那个纹身。那时电影中的Milt在扯着什么东西，他的衬衫有些缩上去了。而当Russ厚颜无耻地欣赏着那难得露出来的皮肤时，他注意到了那片黑色的墨迹，以至于不得不倒带然后暂停再看看清楚。那个纹身并不太清晰，但他敢确保那就是前面电影中出现过在全息屏幕上的标志。Russ还很可惜剧情没有涉及这一部分。

Milt点头然后确认道，“对，还有很多他没有说出来的关于和连队的过往。这绝对是我们将要在衍生剧中展现的。我和编剧讨论了很多关于这个方面的内容，然后我们想出了一些让我激动不已的剧情。”

“真的？”Russ笑道，“那听起来棒呆了。”想到还站在队伍的最前面，他结束了他的提问然后嘟囔了一句尴尬的再见，然后回到了他的座位。至少在他沾沾自喜地挤过星球大战的粉丝时，他听到了那些不满的粉丝发出的一声窃笑，让他整个人都放松了下来。

虽然很没理由有那样的感觉，但即使如此，他也不能自制地在整场访谈的过程中保持着脸上的笑容，因Milt那些愚蠢的笑话和有趣的故事而大笑。 Russ告诉自己，Milt隔着他们中间那么多人还能对上他的视线这种事，只能出现在他的想象中。

* * *

当问答结束后，人们开始陆续离场。Font建议他们再等会，等其他人都走了再出去，省去和别人挤来挤去的麻烦。鉴于他们没有其他的问答座谈会赶着要去参加，这似乎是个不错的主意。于是他们三个在过道里闲逛，Holly在谈论之后的一场复仇者联盟的问答会，但却Russ心虚地看向舞台，Milt正在和一个见面会的员工说话。

当Milt抬起头然后那个员工朝着他们这边走过来时，Russ快速地移开了他的视线，假装没有注意到那边。“打扰了，”那个女人说，“Mr. Chamberlain想要和你说话。”

“我？”Russ甚至都不知该作何反应。

不过显然Holly知道该怎么做，她将他朝舞台推去，“去吧，去吧。”

“给我们谋点福利。” Font补充道，Russ朝他翻了个白眼

“噢，嘿，”他在舞台下面向Milt打招呼。这真的只是一个小小的临时舞台，Milt在上面朝他挥手。“你想见我？” Russ都没费心掩藏他的困惑。

“我只是不得不再告诉你一次，关于那个纹身，你真是太令人印象深刻了。我真的不觉得有太多人注意到它，更不用说看清楚是什么。好眼力！”

Russ试图表现得满不在乎但他还是无法抑制住嘴角的傻笑。“我是个刑警，我就是干这个的。”

“真的？那真是太棒了！在哪？”

“Battle Creek。”

Milt皱了皱眉，“我并不太知道那…”

“在底特律外面。”

演员点点头，“好吧，”他的笑容十分真诚，然后随即补充道，“还是酷毙了。我在像拍戏和旅行之类的时候见过许多警察，但还没能跟一位刑警聊上天。什么时候你得好好给我讲讲你的故事…或许我们可以约个午餐？”

“我…等等，什么？你来真的？”

Milt轻笑，“太过了？”

“不…不，我只是没预料到这个。我，呃，我并没有太多朋友，所以…我想大概是因为我是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”听到这话，Milt真正地大笑出声，让Russ也忍不住跟着他微笑起来。

“你昨天还没有告诉我你的名字。”

“噢，对，”他伸出一只手，“Russ Agnew。”

“那么Russ Agnew，” Milt握住他的手作为回应，“如果你有时间，乐意和我出去吃点东西吗？我请客。”

Russ不敢置信地笑出了声，“好，当然，任何时候都行。”

他等会得让Holly掐醒他。

* * *

当他们交换了电话号码之后，Russ并没有期待真的能发生什么。但接下来的那个中午，他们就一起去吃午餐了。除去他们几乎来自完全不同的领域，他们真的有很多共同点而且真的很合得来。Russ觉得他们将会成为彼此可靠的朋友。

在过去的几个月里他们经常聊天。在解决完一个很困难的案子之后给Milt打个电话成了个习惯，对Russ而言，这是个排遣那些因不合格的仪器或者是该死的政治引起的烦恼的完美渠道。Milt有时也会吐露一些他自己的烦恼和担忧，关于他在平衡自己创作需求和行业需求时的挣扎。当Milt需要一些不同的建议时，他会打给Russ。而当Russ想要逃离他的工作时，他也会打给Milt。

一天晚上，Russ拖着疲惫的身体回到公寓，从冰箱里拿出一瓶啤酒，差点没能走到沙发然后他就整个人瘫在了上面。说实话他都不知道他是不是还有力气打开啤酒。这是非常疲劳的一天，事实上已经这样好几天了，但他们今天终于结了案，而Russ也已经是身心俱疲。直到手机铃声响起将Russ的意识拉回来，他才发现他刚刚都已经睡着了。

他呻吟了一声然后将手机从口袋里捞了出来，咒骂着希望最好不要是又有一件案子，否则他真的要告诉局里他要甩手不干了。Russ知道他是个该死的尽职尽责的好刑警，但是他也是人他也要睡觉，现在他已经撑到极限了。他打开手机接通电话，也不看屏幕，就直接把手机贴到耳朵旁，哑着嗓子说，“喂？”

“Russ？”是Milt的声音，“你听起来不太好。你还好吗？”

“嗯…还好，只是有点累了。”

“噢，真抱歉，” Milt听起来有些局促不安，“我不是故意吵醒你的。我真的不太擅长计算时区时差什么的。”

Russ弯起嘴角笑了，努力地撑住自己的眼皮，“对你这方面确实糟透了。这边其实也不是很晚。我猜的。”

“我可以晚点再给你打电话如果你想…”

“你给我闭嘴，Chamberlain。你知道我不会介意的。” Russ笑了，他也能听到Milt在电话那头咧着嘴笑。

“既然这样，我有些事要问你。我们接下来要去洛杉矶拍几个礼拜的Pulsar，我想问你要不要一起来，我还可以带你在片场转一转。”

“真的？”Russ对这个提议表现得十分激动。在他们刚熟识的第一个星期，Milt已经彻底地勾起了他对那部电影的兴趣。

“当然。”

Russ的热切稍稍退却了一些，“但是我还有工作…”

“Russ，想想你已经积了多少假期了？”

Russ只能大笑，因为Milt知道得该死的清楚，除了住院（虽然这发生过很多次，多得Russ甚至都不太乐意承认，但那不是重点。），他过去的八年里都没有休过任何的假。“我明天早上去跟Guz说。”他让步了。

而Milt对于两个人即将再次见面这件事的兴奋与期待简直藏也藏不住。

* * *

当Russ到达摄影棚时，进入他视线的第一样东西就是Josh驾驶的星际飞船—— Wishbone 的布景。他的第一个念头就是走过去然后按一遍所有按钮，但他很快让自己放弃了这个幼稚而又异想天开的念头然后冷静下来。即使如此，这艘飞船还是很酷，而且当他转过身，他看到了更多的还在搭建中的布景。“至少Wishbone 还是完好无损的一艘飞船。” Russ听到Milt的声音，于是笑着转过身，“有时候真是快要爱死制作方的远见了。”他给了Russ一个熊抱，“嘿，真高兴你来了。抱歉我没能去机场接你。”

“没关系，哥们。”他说道，拍了拍Milt的背然后两个人才分开。那本来是最开始的计划，但Milt临时有事，就只能派了一辆车去接他。 Russ觉得这没什么，毕竟他们得在开拍前的最近这几天把前期制作的相关事宜给搞定。

“所以…你觉得怎么样？” Milt的笑容是如此的欢快而又充满感染力，看起来就像是个在过圣诞节的孩子，这让Russ最初的那种迷弟般的感觉又回来了。

“太棒了！”他承认道，“简直不敢相信你邀请我来这。”

“嗯…”Milt得意地笑着走到Wishbone 驾驶舱的后面，“事实上我还有一个惊喜要给你。”

“我怎么觉得我需要担心一下这个‘惊喜’？”

Milt只是笑，而这可一点也不让人觉得安心。

* * *

结果Milt那个所谓的惊喜其实是剧中的一个角色。 Russ盯了他有足足五分钟，试图在脑子里找到一个合适的词。“什么…？”最终还是只有这两个字从他口边溜了出来，看着Milt脸上那该死的卖萌般的笑容，Russ突然觉得自己好想动手给他头上来一巴掌。

“是这样的，我们想要解释Josh和连队的关系，所以写了一个全新的角色。然后我想要你来演他。”

“为什么？”Milt只是耸耸肩，笑着站在那，“提醒你一下，我甚至都不是个演员。”

“你不需要演，” Milt说道，“做你自己就好，” Russ疑惑地挑眉，“你知道的，一个粗鲁的混蛋。”

“噢，操你，Chamberlain。”他嚷嚷道，笑着威胁道。

Milt并没把那个威胁当回事，反而跟着他一起笑了，“说真的，这真不是什么大事。我保证。只有几集里面有几个镜头，不会太难的。”他狡猾地笑着补充，“不管怎么样，大多数会是打斗场面，考虑到你平时的工作，这应该不成问题。”

“棒极了，现在你还想在我度假的时候打我，真是谢谢你。” Russ用一种嘲讽的语气说道，“就好像我平时的工作量还不够大似的。”Milt的笑声逐渐停下来，Russ严肃地问道，“你真的觉得我能行？”当Milt满脸信任地冲他点头时，Russ问，“那么我该做什么？”

Milt就当他这是同意了。

* * *

在撞上后巷坚硬的地面时，Josh痛苦地呻吟着，他的猎枪滑到了地面的另一边。他翻过身仰面躺着，试图伸手够到他的手枪，但其中一个袭击者把它从他手中踢开。现在Josh就剩下了腰间的一把小刀，前提是他还能拿得到它。鉴于之前的反抗，他现在真的有点开始担心了。

就在这时，一发子弹从他后方射出，击倒了那个徘徊在他身边的袭击者。血液从头部的弹孔中流出，近乎完美。在这一刻，时间仿佛静止了，而下一刻，剩下的三个袭击者也接连倒地。

Josh沉重地喘息着抬头查看，而那个救了他的人已经走到了他身边。“一群婊子，那个人粗鲁地说道，并且在Josh可以把枪收回大腿侧边的枪套中之前，他清楚地看到对方的前臂上有个纹身——在金字塔形的框架中有三颗星星——这是连队的标志。

男人低头用一种队长熟悉且永远也忘不掉的自大的假笑看向Josh，“你他妈没有我一个人在这里干嘛？”

“Dean？”Josh脸上满是怀疑，“你到底是怎么…”

“你并没有那么难找，Joshy-boy，” Dean告诉他，伸出手拉他起来，“更好的问题是，你在这里干什么？”

Josh有些恼火，一边捡起他的武器一边摇头，“需要武器。”

“所以你就跑到连队来了？” Dean发出一阵讥讽的笑声，“在宇宙里待太久，你他妈都疯了。”

“我没有去连队，” Josh纠正道，“我只是去找了一些连队的成员而已。”

“都差不多，”Dean冷酷地打量着他，“你知道他们会通知我们。”

“是啊，我本打算在任何人出现之前就跑掉。”

Dean给了他一拳，然后才继续说道，“你要知道，你的脑袋会变得很值钱的。”

Josh僵住不动以适应他大腿上的枪套，缓缓地抬头看向。那个男人并不适合说谎，而且他这么做也并没有好处，“为什么？”

“你真不知道？” Dean靠近他，“你以为你可以拿走一半连队的设备然后还不被发现？噢当然，那个诱饵还有点用处，还有黑客行为也是。但他们最终都会将这些线索拼在一起。一旦他们发现你没死，绝对会悬赏一大笔钱来杀你。”

“那么你是来收走我的脑袋的？” Josh的目光变得坚毅，像他下颚的线条一般，他已经做好了再打一场的准备。

“操你，”相反，Dean打出一巴掌将他推开，“你他妈根本不考虑我的感受！操，你甚至都不告诉我你还活着你这个混蛋！”

Josh勉强维持着愧疚的表情，皱着眉摇头，“我很抱歉，Dean，”这是他唯一能做的，但他知道这远远不够，“我得走了。”

“你就这样走了？” Dean在他身后喊道。

Josh回头越过肩膀凝视着Dean，缓慢的，视线从头移到脚仿佛在仔细品味着他的模样，“抱歉。”他重复着这一句话，走了，留下Dean一个人站在尸体当中。

* * *

Russ第一次出镜是在第二集。这一季只有六集，制片人决定先看市场反响再看是否要在这上面投入更多的资金。现在的电视剧集都这样，也没什么好稀奇的。

故事的主线发生在电影中的事件不久后的时间里，Wishbone 艰难地停靠在了最近的港口。他们需要修理飞船——他们需要更多的武器装备在船上，而且Wishbone也需要更好的装备。这就是为什么会做出那种冒险的决定，去找那些为连队，也就是在电影中对他们的货物紧追不舍并且差一点毁了他们的那些雇佣兵，提供货源的人。

Dean是Russ演的那个角色。Dean，也被称为Mayhem，就是一开始将Josh牵扯进连队的那个人。他们曾是非常亲密的朋友，兄弟，并且最终发展出了超过那些的感情。

当Milt告诉他这些信息时，Russ有些不太确定说些什么好，“他们那是…？” Milt清了清嗓子，“那会让你感到不舒服吗？”

“什么？不，不…”Russ飞快地回答道，“不，呃，我只是大概，嗯，没有预料到那个。”

Milt微微地笑了，“那么，希望别人也不会预料到那个。”

* * *

当Josh再一次地被包围，这次是一群海盗，并且寡不敌众时，他的守护天使又出现了。一把高性能的来复枪来回扫射拱形的屋顶，让这栋大厦的墙体开始垮塌，就像一个贫民窟。人越来越少，创造出一条逃跑的通道。

Josh不停地奔跑，身后战斗的声音渐渐消退。有个人影与他平行地跑过屋顶，跳下来到一旁的巷子里阻断了他的去路。“想我了吗？” Dean问道，脸上挂着一个自大的假笑。

Josh一拳直直地打向他的下巴，但Dean挡住了，握住Josh的手腕将他的胳膊扭到了背后。他将Josh推向墙壁，但块头更大的那个一直挣扎着，把自己拧到一边并且拉扯着，结果Dean成了那个撞到墙上的人。年长的那个咒骂着捂住脸。

“我至少该得到声谢谢！”他猛地抬头，怒视着Josh。他的鼻子在流血，但他也只是抬手用手背擦去了血迹。

“我没有让你来帮忙！” Josh咆哮道。

有些恼火，Dean紧紧地捏住鼻子然后回击道，“我都忘了你是怎样该死的一个烈士。”

“滚开。” Josh转身要离开，但他却又一次被抓住了胳膊，并且失去了反抗的机会。于是这一次Dean成功地把Josh压在了墙上，碎成块的水泥压进了他的背。

“你怎么敢！” Dean咆哮道，他抓着Josh衬衫的那只手握成拳，“你不能从我身边逃走了…再一次的…”他最后的几个词说的得像是在恳求，他的声音几乎破碎。

在Josh可以做出任何回应之前，Dean将他们的唇撞到了一起，几乎是啃咬般地亲吻着对方。Josh回应着，双手粗暴地覆上Dean的屁股将他拉近。与此同时，Dean捧着Josh的脸，绝望地吻着他。

Josh的手向上移，落在了Dean脖子的一侧，将他推开一定的距离，两个人喘息着。“该死，”他低声咒骂着，“我离开是为了保护你。”

“操，”Dean反击道，他的声音里不再有平时的温度，他的胸腔剧烈起伏着。“我不需要你那该死的保护。”他再一次打断Josh，用牙齿咬着他的下嘴唇，并趁着Josh张嘴喘气的空档让舌头溜了进去，两个人再一次紧紧地吻在一起。

Josh的通讯设备发出的“哔”的声音将他们两人分开。他皱着眉抬手看着那闪着光的设备，是从Wishbone传来的信息。“我得走了。”

“Josh…”

“我得回到我的船员身边。”他坚持道。

“我跟你一起走。” Dean的手指陷入了Josh的胳膊。

Josh的笑容充满着悲伤，“现在太危险。”

“那我更得跟你一起走。”

“可我不能把你卷进这些事里。”

“该死，Josh。”他在Josh将自己推开时伸手去抓他却没抓到。Josh现在只想着要离开。而Dean几乎是站在了阴影里，但那依旧掩藏不了那从他脸颊滑下的眼泪。

* * *

Russ在第四集里没有戏份，这意味着他可以在练习他即将到来的最大的一场打戏之余，好好观察这一切都是怎么进行的。现在他正在看在Wishbone 上进行的一场戏。Josh在和船上的驾驶员Nalia聊他和Dean的过去。Milt说话的方式，将他整个人带入了情景之中。

他们俩曾是一对恋人，并且是连队中最好的雇佣兵。但随即发现他们的设备之一被用于奴隶交易。他迷失了，想要Dean帮他毁掉那个东西可是被拒绝了。为连队工作他们过着很好的生活。

无视了Dean把情报上交到当局的建议——关于他们被雇佣来干些什么，实话实说， Josh一个人去做了。他放走了那些被绑架的人然后炸掉了那个设备。然后他就像那样消失了。

“你为什么不回去找他？” Nalia问道，“告诉他你没事。”

Josh只是站着，摇头，“我太爱他了。”这是他转身离开之前唯一能说出口的话。

在那场戏拍完之后就该吃午餐了。Milt看到Russ站在一旁时笑了，径直走向他。“嘿，你觉得怎么样？”

“棒极了。”Russ清了清嗓子，又说了一遍，“那很好，嗯。”

Milt歪着嘴呲牙一笑，“想去吃点什么吗？直到今天结束才会再有我的戏份要拍。” Russ耸肩表示无所谓，反正他已经有些吃腻了摄影棚提供的食物。那些食物并不算很糟，或许那才是问题所在。他现在只想吃些油腻的比萨或者糟糕的中餐。

一辆工作车将他们送进城，然后他们找到了一家简陋的店面。当他们点完餐，啤酒送上桌了之后，Russ发现他开始问起了问题。“所以，你觉得他是对的吗？”

“谁…？”

“Josh…你觉得他说他太爱Dean了是对的吗？那真的是他做那一切的原因？”

Milt低哼了一声，盯着他的酒瓶思考着。“我觉得…”过了一会他回答道，“他觉得他是在保护Dean，就像他在巷子里说的那样。”

“对，但Dean如果知道就不会让他那样做。”

“这也就是为什么Josh不能让他知道。他想要保证Dean的安全，即使这意味着失去他。” Milt在抬头看向Russ时挤出了个悲伤的笑容，“挺无私的，要我说的话。”

“也挺自私的，换个角度来说。” Russ拿起酒瓶纠正道，然后灌下一大口酒。“我能理解为什么那么生气。我是说，你爱的人一夜之间消失了。然后你以为他死了，结果并没有。”他有些恼火，冲着Milt傻笑，然后有些挑衅地说，“我应该一见你就打你一顿。”

Milt大笑，“好吧，是我活该。”然后他清醒了一点，看起来像在走神。

这样的情况自从他们在这周早些时候拍吻戏时就有了。他们之间简单的友谊似乎有些摇摇欲坠。 Russ知道他简直无法想象他们之间要是变得尴尬起来会怎么样。当然，Milt已经很习惯把吻别人当做他工作的一部分，所以为什么他看起来会被这个所困扰？还是说，其实只是Russ误读了这一切，只有他一个人在把一切变得更奇怪？

“所以…”

“你觉得…”

他们因几乎同时发声又停了下来，唇角因为觉得好笑而弯起。“你先说。” Milt说道。

“我只是…” Russ挠了挠脖子后面，然后服务生送上了他们点的餐，其中有他的一个汉堡。等那个服务生离开，他看向Milt，深呼吸然后叹了口气，“我只是觉得，也许，Dean和我也没什么不同。”

“怎么说？”Milt问道，将叉子叉到他的沙拉里。 Russ不在乎那上面有没有牛排，那依旧是令人厌恶的条状食物。

“你是说除了我和他都很迷人这一点之外？” Milt放声大笑，Russ的表情也因自己能让他感到开心而温暖起来。这一刻他所有的感觉都像是被封闭住了，就好像沿着他们之间意料之外的友情溜走了一般。“也许，是因为我和他都爱上了一个理想主义者。”

Milt僵住，回望向他。可是从他的脸上读不出任何信息，Russ的脸拉了下来。觉得是自己理解错了一切，Russ正准备道歉，就看到Milt笑着回答道，“我也爱你，Russ。”

Russ的大脑陷入一片混乱，他的胡思乱想在Milt傾身越过桌子亲吻他时被打断。这是个轻柔的，试探性的吻。Russ的视线从Milt的嘴唇移到他迷人的深色的眼睛上。一个笑容在他脸上绽开，然后他开始回吻。不像他们在剧中的吻，他们这次一点也不着急，但这也不意味着没有热情。相比来说，这就像是文火慢炖，而不是高温爆炒。

好吧，所以最后是Russ有些改变了主意，但他觉得他可以那么做，看在他现在在吻谁的份上。“所以，”Russ贴着他嘴唇低声说，“你说你直到今天晚些时候才需要回去对吧？”他感觉到Milt贴着他的嘴唇笑了，并且收到了另一个吻作为回答。

* * *

这一次是Josh找到了Dean。他的前任爱人把自己卷进和连队的麻烦里了。不知道怎么，他们发现了他的所作所为——为了保护Josh而放倒自己人。

Dean冲着他歪嘴一笑，血从他的嘴角和身上其他地方的伤口中流出。这些皮外伤掩盖了Dean大腿上的刺伤。“你变粗心了，” Josh评价道，从他的衬衫上撕下一条布料来尽可能地包扎他的伤口，他们不得不这样做，直到他们回到船上，“走吧。”

他拉着Dean站起来，Dean的一条胳膊搭在Josh的肩上，这样他就能靠着他。“是变软弱了，”这个雇佣兵纠正道，因腿上灼烧般的疼痛而发出“嘶嘶”声，“以为你不会回来了。”

Josh的表情变柔和了，“我总会找到你的。”

Dean的笑容有些虚弱，无疑是失血过多造成的。“就像我说的…变弱了。”

当他们蹒跚着走向船的停泊区时听到了增援部队靠近的声音。“操，”Dean发出“嘶嘶”声，“你快走，我来拦住他们。”

“什么？你不能这么做！”

“但我也没法跑！” Dean恢复过来，“就是现在，快走！”雇佣兵出现了，他们开火让Josh不得不低下身子寻找掩护，一边拉扯着Dean，“该死的，Josh，快走！”

“我绝不会离开你！” Dean靠着墙坐着，两腿张开而Josh单膝跪在它们中间。

他苦笑了几声，摇着头说道，“想要改变你的主意还是太晚了，是吗？”

“噢，我操，Dean，” Josh拍了拍他，避开了墙角被子弹打出来了几块水泥。

当他再次看向Dean，他看着他的眼睛，知道他现在是来真的，“你可以叫到支援。如果我们现在待在一起，那我们都会死！”

Josh知道那个道理，但他也了解Dean。“拜托，不要做任何傻事。”他捧着Dean的脸祈求着。

“不做保证。”他傻笑道。当Josh摆出一张要吵架的脸时，Dean飞快地改口，“我会很安全的。”

Josh点头低声说着“很好”然后将两个人的嘴唇压到了一起。这个吻十分用力而又充满激情，Josh几乎绝望地努力着向其中倾注一切他从未能向Dean说出的话。

两个人分开的瞬间，Josh抓起了他的枪然后跑向了通往停泊区的门。他有些犹豫地回头看向，那个雇佣兵正躺在地上，向四周开火，“这就是你们全部的实力吗？混蛋！！”

Dean找到了一处掩护，他自顾自地笑着，更多的子弹射向他那个方向的墙面和地板。他们很快就要从侧边包抄过来了，而Josh不能再在这里浪费更多的时间。但在他可以继续跑动之前，Dean从他的背心里拿出了什么，然后朝门的这个方向看过来。

看到了Josh，他歪嘴一笑，“我爱你！”他大喊，让Josh屏住了呼吸。

就好像是慢动作，他注意到Dean的手在轻打着什么，然后他看向那。他的双眼在意识到那是个爆炸装置时猛地睁大，“Dean！不！”

但那个装置还是爆炸了，显然是先前就被Dean装好的，庭院中爆发出链式爆炸，摧毁了墙和入口。Josh还在门口徘徊着的这个门显然就是下一个，而他只是勉强穿过了这扇门。

Josh趴在地上，因空气中的灰尘和碎片剧烈的咳嗽。当他再次抬起头时，门已经完全被封死了。“DEAN！”

* * *

为了看这部剧的首映和接下来的几集，大家都聚到了客厅里。Holly和Jacocks在相互扔爆米花并试图用嘴接住它们。 Font和Niblet在争执着曲速引擎的原理，而Font的妻子Katrina正跟Shaylene在一起讨论着婚礼事宜，吵得Funkhauser不安生。

与此同时，Milt正在厨房补充零食和饮品。Russ本来应该帮忙的，但他更多的时候就是在吃而已。Guz摇头看着他们，Russ试图抓更多的薯片来吃，但Milt从他的手下把碗给抢了过来。

“所以他们决定续订这部剧了吗？”Guz问道。今晚播倒数第二集，也是Russ的角色出场的最后一集，但并不是说他的同事们对接下来会发生什么完全不知情。但撇开那个不说，编剧相当棒地给了Dean一个开放式结局，这样他的角色就能在之后他们需要的时候回归。

“数据很可观，” Milt回答道，“我希望能尽快的听到结果，那样我才能决定要不要接其他的工作。”

“Milt接到了一个变形金刚系列电影的邀约。” Russ补充，并在他回到客人们中的途中重新夺回了装着薯片的碗。

“那真棒。” Guz说着，帮他们拿了些饮品。

“是啊，但这两个也许档期有冲突，而且我也更想接着拍Pulsar。”那显然成了他最得意的作品。他并不在乎这个电影合约比起那个科幻剧会让他赚到更多的钱或者是曝光度，Milt总觉得Pulsar给他的远不止这些。

这场对话随着剧集的重新开始播放而停止。Dean坐在他过大的躺椅上，Milt在他身后，胳膊环过他的肩，将他向后拉然后抱在怀里。Milt笑着，在爱人的后颈上印下一个吻，然后将下巴放在他的肩上。

在这一刻，Milt并没有太注意播放着的剧，相反，他环视着坐满人的客厅，他们的客厅。他一直在Battle Creek和他在Malibu的家之间来回跑，直到Russ叫他直接搬进来就好了。于是他们一起在周边购物，找了个小房子作为他们共同的家。这就是Milt长久以来一直期望着的，也是Russ一直期望着并且终于可以承认了的。

Milt依旧四处旅行工作，Russ也仍然忙于他在BCPD的工作。但这一次，一切辛苦的工作都是那么的值得，因为他们拥有对方，和一个共同的家。

/End

**Author's Note:**

> 想象一下A是不太为人所知的小演员，在漫展上给别人签名，另一个人B替不能来的朋友签名在队伍里排了15分钟的队。但是当B走到桌子前，两个人拿着朋友要签名的那张DVD时，都开始变得结结巴巴，因为内心在都想，“噢不，他太可爱/性感了！”


End file.
